tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Takes the Plunge
Percy Takes the Plunge, sometimes known as Percy Takes a Plunge in the US, is the eleventh episode of the second season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episodes Mapping it Out and Schemer Goes Camping. Plot One day at the harbour, a tired Henry is looking to rest in the sheds after a hard day's work, but instead of peace, he finds Percy telling Bill and Ben about the time he braved bad weather to help Thomas's passengers return home. However, Percy is embellishing the tale, as he speaks about how he braved through flood waters using the phrase "Water's nothing to an engine with determination." Bill and Ben shower Percy with praise, and Henry angrily tells them to leave, as the sheds are only for engines belonging to the Fat Controller. The engines leave, and Percy is angry. He had been enjoying himself. However, Henry just tells Percy how silly his line about water and determination is. Percy leaves, but not without quickly reminding Henry of when he refused to leave a tunnel because of rain. Later, Percy and Thomas come across a board reading "DANGER! Engines must not pass this board." Thomas tells Percy that they must not go past it, and tells him about the time he passed a board and fell down a mine. Percy cannot see a mine, not realising that the foundations of the rails have sunk, and the line now leads into the sea. As a result, Percy, who is now feeling very cocky, decides that the board is stupid, and makes a plan to pass it. As he brings some trucks to the harbour, Percy asks them to bump him when they arrive at the quay. The trucks happily agree, having never been asked to bump an engine before. Percy's plan is to pretend to stop at the quay and then have the trucks bump him past the board after which he can make them stop. However, Percy, in his foolishness, has forgotten that trucks are never to be trusted. At the quay, the trucks bump Percy hard enough that both his driver and fireman fall off the footplate, and push him past the board. Percy quickly realises his mistake and tells the trucks to stop, but there is no chance of that, and they happily push Percy into the sea. Later, as Percy sits in the water, the Fat Controller scolds the tank engine for his deliberate disobedience. Percy begs to get out, but the Fat Controller explains that they must wait until high tide, and hopes that this will teach Percy a lesson. By the time the cranes can be brought in to rescue Percy, night has fallen. Working hard, the cranes pull a cold, weak and filthy Percy from the sea. The next morning, Percy is taken to the works to be cleaned and mended by Henry, who finds the incident very amusing after Percy's earlier boasts. Henry tells Percy he needs more determination and that perhaps he will like it better next time. Percy, however, hopes there is no "next time". Characters * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Bill and Ben (not named) * Diesel (cameo) Locations * Brendam * Knapford Harbour * The Works (mentioned) * Henry's Tunnel (mentioned) * The Lead Mines (mentioned) * Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book The Eight Famous Engines. * In the restored version, Bill and Ben leave the shed a few seconds earlier. * The first season episodes, The Sad Story of Henry and Down the Mine are referenced. * The third season episode, Percy's Promise is referenced. * The "DANGER" sign is re-used from Down the Mine. * A picture from this episode's Buzz Book adaptation shows Percy frowning and covered in mud while he is at the quay with Thomas and his piston is lose. This may have been a deleted scene towards the end of the episode. * In the scene with Thomas and Percy at the harbour, a truck with the letter "M" on it can be seen. * A barge has "Terrey" written on it; possibly a reference to crew member Terence Permane. * Ringo Starr's US narration was not released on home video until 2001, when it was included on Best of Percy. Goofs * Percy's story is about the events of Percy's Promise, which was not televised until the third season. * The narrator says that Percy ran off to the harbour singing, but he was already at the harbour. * When the camera is panning down on Thomas, several trucks in the background are derailed. * Before Percy takes the plunge, there is a shot of him already on the quayside, but in the next scene, he slides past the board. * In the restored version, Bill and Ben's whistles and chuffing sounds are still heard after they leave. * Percy is smiling when he slides past the board. * Just as Percy plunges into the sea, two of his trucks become derailed. * The narrator says that Percy could not see that the track led to the water when it is very clear. * Diesel makes a cameo, but he wasn't introduced until the next episode. * When Percy is lifted out of the water, a workman has blu-tak on his neck. * When Henry enters the shed, his tender bounces. * During Percy's trip to the harbour, his brakevan changes. * During the episode, Percy's left (viewer's right) cylinder is loose. * Ben's nameplate is peeling off when Henry puffs in. * In the close-up of Percy being pushed, a reflection of a hand can be seen in the water pushing the train. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Buzz Books - Percy Takes the Plunge In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PercyTakesthePlunge1986titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:PercyTakesthePlungerestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:PercyTakesThePlunge1993TitleCard.png|1993 US title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeUStitlecard.jpg|2001 US title card File:PercyTakesThePlungeKoreanTitleCard.PNG|Korean Title Card File:PercyTakesthePlungeJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:PercyTakesthePlungeSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:PercyTakesthePlunge2.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge4.jpg File:PercyTakesthePlunge5.jpg|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge7.png|Bill File:PercyTakesthePlunge8.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge9.png|Ben File:PercyTakesthePlunge10.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge11.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge12.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge13.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge14.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge15.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge16.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge17.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge18.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge20.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge21.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge22.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge23.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge24.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge25.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge26.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge27.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge28.png|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge29.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge30.png|Deleted scene File:PercyTakesthePlunge31.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge32.JPG File:PercyTakesthePlunge33.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge34.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge35.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge36.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge37.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge38.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge39.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge40.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge41.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge42.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge43.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge44.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge45.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge46.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge47.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge48.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge49.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge50.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge51.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge52.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge53.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge54.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge55.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge56.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge57.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge58.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge59.png File:PercyTakesthePlunge60.png File:PercytakesthePlungeDeletedScene.jpg File:PercytakesthePlungeDeletedScene2.jpg|Percy at Gordon's Hill in a deleted scene File:PercytakesthePlungeDeletedScene3.jpg|Deleted scene Merchandise Gallery File:PlungeWRSet.PNG|Wooden Railway Set File:Take-AlongPercyTakesaPlunge.jpg|Take-Along File:PercyTakesthePlungeBuzzBook.png|Buzz book Episode File:Percy Takes the Plunge - British Narration|UK Narration File:Percy Takes The Plunge - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US Narration File:Percy Takes the Plunge - George Carlin American Narration|George Carlin US Narration Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes